Painted Black
by RawrrxLena
Summary: Amu is convicted of murdering her parents and younger sister. She is in lock-down and is one of Japans most notorious murderers. Amu and only one other person know who really killed her family; and they'll stop at nothing to clear Amu's name and avenge the person that did this.


_**Chapter one: The One Painted Black**_

_**Amu's POV.**_

_ I could feel my breathing increase rapidly as my heart sped inside my chest. I lay still underneath the bed and try to not make any sounds as I hear the footsteps get closer, and closer, and closer. The door opens slowly, a pair of black boots stop just beside the bed._

_I hold my breath, waiting for the man to kneel down and snatch me up from under the bed – just thinking of this causes me to hold on tighter to the tiny bundle that was pressed against my heart. I hope she can't feel how fast my heart is beating right now; I hope she can't see how completely terrified I am, I'm suddenly grateful that's she's only a baby, that she has no clue as to what is happening. _

_Ami squirms in my arms and begins to whine softly. I gently place my hand over her mouth and pray that it was too low for the man to hear it. _

_But it wasn't. I see the boots facing right in front of the bed - I'm almost in tears by now - I managed to keep quiet while he slaughtered our parents to nothingness, a trail of blood following behind him. But all I could do was silently let the tears roll down my face, just so I could save this precious small baby tucked close to me._

_The man starts kneeling down, my heart starts to beat faster. I know there is no way for me to escape. Not even my own father could save us. He reaches underneath and drags me and Ami out by yanking my hair._

_The look on his face in monsterous, I've never seen anyone more angry In my entire life. I could see the rage of hatred flickering inside his deep, dark indigo eyes. But he seems to be smiling; what kind of sick twisted person would be smiling right before he slaughters his victims - what kind of sick person would even slaughter a person?_

_His voice is full of malice as he speaks, "Look at what we have here," The man jerks my head forward, "What a pretty young lady you are"_

_My body shakes as I sob. I try to beg and him not to hurt me and Ami. He yells at me to be quiet and slaps me hard. I ignore the sharp tingling pain in my cheek and hold Ami even closer to my body._

_He notices this, and rips the small body out of my arms. Ami's wails and cries fill the entire house up, and the man smirks again. "NO!" _

_I lunge at him, and with the strength I never knew I had, I punch him hard in the chest and knock out most of the wind in his body as he collapses onto the floor. I quickly grab Ami and rush for the front door, dodging my parents' destroyed bodies. I hear a click and a loud bang before I'm able to reach the door. I'm suddenly in pain. I look at my arm, to see blood pooling out from a small wound. I had been shot._

_And then I realized what had happened._

_The bullet had gone through my arm that was wrapped around Ami, and gone through her heart. She went limp. The only sound I could hear were my own shrilling screams as everything faded black._

- A Year Later -

"What relationship do you have with Hinamori Amu?" The lady at the desk asked.

"I told you, I just need to speak with her"

"I am not authorized to let you in without some sort of verification that you are a friend or family member of Hinamori Amu." He sighed and dug into his pocket for his wallet, before placing a quite large amount of money before the woman. "Is this enough verification for you?"

She eyed the money for a moment. "She's very dangerous, you know. Killed her own family at only fourteen years old"

He scowled at the woman and asked once again, "Is this enough verification for you?"

"...Very well." The desk lady took the money and gave him a silver key, "Last left door at the end of the hall"

He nodded and said his thanks before walking into the hall. The light blue paint on the doors were almost gone. He heard grunts and screaming while he walked past the doors. He couldn't help but feel bad for the patients here. It doesn't sound much fun being locked up in a small room twenty four-seven.

At the end of the hall, he turned left and saw a small chalkboard with the name _Hinamori Amu_ written carelessly on it. He pushed the key into the lock, and carefully turned it. The room was dimly lit, and in the shadows he saw something curled up on the small bed.

"Amu?" He called. She didn't move. He slowly began walking towards her, until he was a decent amount of feet away. He could somewhat see her better now. Her long pink hair was quite messy, and she was a somewhat sickly pale color. She was looking down, so he couldn't see her face very well, but he could tell she had been crying.

"I didn't kill them," She said. There was a slight pause before she spoke again, her voice shaky, "I didn't kill them..."

"I know," He said, "I also know who killed your family"

Her head shot up. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, her face was covered in tear streaks. "You...believe me? Everyone else...they think I'm crazy"

He took a step closer to her so she could see him better. "I know you're not crazy. And I want to help you get out of here" She stayed quiet for a moment as she took in his features. Her heart almost stopped. He looked just like him. Right down to the eyes; except his were sane. She forced herself not to back away from him. "W-who are you?"

He smiled at her and responded immediately. "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and my father was the one that killed your family"


End file.
